Season 11: Miami
Season Eleven: Miami (also known as Bad Girls Club: Miami II) is the eleventh season of the Oxygen reality television series, Bad Girls Club. This is the second season to take place in Miami, the first being season 5. This season is the first season to have more than three replacements. Rhe season is seen as part of the downfall of the BGC franchises where the true meaning of the show was lost. This season, overall, consisted of 17 episodes, which include three parts of the reunion. Cast 'Original Bad Girls' Replacements Duration of Cast Notes :Key: = "Bad Girl" appears on this episode. :Key: = "Bad Girl" voluntarily leaves the house. :Key: = "Bad Girl" replacement arrives. :Key: ="Bad Girl" is removed from the house. * 1'' '''Tess' voluntarily left the house in episode 1 after claiming that she was uncomfortable with the lack of privacy.[23] * 2'' '''Gina' replaced Tess in episode 2.[24] * 3'' '''Milyn' was removed from the house in episode 4 after scratching Sarah's eye during a physical altercation and having normal lunch together with Sarah.[25] * 4'' '''Sarah' was removed from the house in episode 4 after being deemed too violent following altercations with Gina, JazMone, Stephanie, Milyn and Tiana.[25] * 5'' '''Janelle' and Shanae replaced Milyn and Sarah in episode 4.[25] * 6'' '''Teresa' was removed from the house in episode 6 after jumping and causing harm to Janelle '''after a physical altercation with '''Gina..[26] * 7'' '''Andrea' replaced Teresa in episode 6.[27] * 8'' '''Janelle' was removed from house in episode 9 following a physical altercation with Tiana.[28] * 9'' '''Mercedies' replaced Janelle in episode 10.[29] * 10 Shanae voluntarily left the house in episode 12 following a physical altercation with Gina and Stephanie.[30] * 12 Andrea voluntarily left the house in episode 12 after an argument with Tiana and out of fear of being jumped.[30] * 13 Hailey replaced Shanae in episode 13.[31] Fights # Episode 1: '''Sarah vs. Tiana - Round 1 # '''Episode 2: Gina vs. Sarah # Episode 3: '''Sarah vs. Tiana, Milyn, Gina & JazMone # '''Episode 3: '''Milyn vs. Sarah -> Milyn and Sarah are both removed from the house. # '''Episode 6: '''Janelle vs. Gina & Teresa -> Teresa is removed from the house. # '''Episode 9: Janelle vs. Tiana -> Janelle is removed from the house. # Episode 11: Shanae vs. Stephanie & Gina -> Shanae voluntarily leaves the house. # Episode 13: Hailey vs. JazMone, Mercedies & Tiana # Episode 14: Hailey vs. The House Episodes Trivia •This season had the most replacements with a total of 6 •This was deemed the worst season of Bad Girls Club •Only 3 originals made it to the end, after 3 got removed and 1 left. •Janelle was meant to be on season 9, however she couldn’t get her paperwork ready in time, so she became a replacement on Season 11. •Milyn was supposed to be on season 10 as an original but got into a car crash before filming, so she was moved to season 11. •The fan base of BGC have deemed this season the "worst" season of Bad Girls Club for the behavior of every girl, the excessive jumping, bullying, and losing the meaning of the show's true point. •This season is the starting cycle of consecutive seasons where the shows idea of change is forgotten. •The Bad Girl attitude of “who runs the house” or jumping/following and petty drama is seen progressing worst as the show moves along. •This is the first season where a bad girl doesn’t show up the the reunion which was Milyn Jensen, who said she was “sick”. Episodes BGC Seasons Navigation Category:Seasons